Substitution products of 1-(amino-dihalophenyl)-2-aminoethanes and acid addition salts thereof were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,712, issued Oct. 27, 1970, as useful agents for enhancing blood circulation, and as bronchodilators, analgesics, antipyretics, antiphlogistics, and antitussives in warm-blooded animals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,211, then issued on Apr. 6, 1971, disclosed 1-(amino-monohalophenyl)-2-amino-alkanols and salts thereof as analgesics for warm-blooded animals and U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,710, issued Oct. 10, 1978, described a variety of 1-(p-aminophenyl)-2-aminoethanols and salts as utero-spasmolytics, bronchospasmolytics, analgesics and antispastics for the skeletal musculature. These compounds were also said to be especially active as .beta..sub.2 -receptor mimetics and .beta..sub.1 -receptor blockers.
Other related 1-(amino-dihalophenyl)-2-amino-ethanols and their derivatives were disclosed in Japanese Kokai No. 77 83,619 (Chemical Abstracts, 87,201061r), German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,804,625 (1979), German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,157,040 (1973), German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,261,914 (1974), European patent application No. 8,715 (1980), Netherlands patent application No. 7,303,612 (1973). These applications disclosed uses selected from analgesics, broncholytic, antiinflammatory, uterine spasmolytic, .beta.-mimetic and/or .beta.-blocking activities, antispasmolytic activity on cross-striped muscle structure, for tocology, reducing blood pressure by peripheral vasodilation and mobilizing body fat, and for treating allergies.
J. A. Kiernan and P. K. Baker, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,222 and 4,407,819, surprisingly discovered that many of the phenylethanolamine derivatives described in the above-mentioned patents, patent applications, and/or references were highly effective as antilipogenic agents and/or growth promoters for meat-producing animals when orally or parenterally administered thereto on a daily basis at very low dosages. More surprisingly, the patentees' also found that administration of the above-said phenylethanolamine derivatives to meat-producing animals, as indicated above, markedly increased the lean meat to fat ratio of said animals.
These discoveries of J. A. Kiernan and P. K. Baker provide many advantages. For poultrymen, swine raisers, and cattle and sheep ranchers, the Kiernan and Baker invention translates into larger, leaner animals that command higher prices for improved carcass weight and quality. For pet owners and veterinarians, said invention provides a means for easily and effectively trimming excess fat from pet animals thereby producing a leaner, more vibrant pet.
Recently, Offenlegungsschrift DE No. 3,306,159 Al (European Patent Application 103830) was published describing substituted phenylethylamine derivatives which were said to be growth promoters for pigs, cows, poultry, cats, dogs, rabbits, fur animals, fish, and reptiles.
Although it is apparent from the patents, patent applications, and papers referred to above, that phenylethane and phenylethanolamine derivatives and salts have been synthesized and evaluated for a variety of uses; the compounds of the invention in the subject Application are not specifically disclosed.